<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound Skerry by dumplindor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239697">Bound Skerry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplindor/pseuds/dumplindor'>dumplindor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, M/M, Mild S&amp;M, Mildly Dubious Consent, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplindor/pseuds/dumplindor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在最偏远的塞德兰群岛上，Harry藏了一个秘密。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound Skerry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/gifts">Frayach</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/471000">Bound Skerry</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach">Frayach</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每年的贝尔丹火焰节，当地球开始缓慢蠕动着滚向夏季，Potter就会来博恩德岛。天知道他会待多久。有一年是一个月，另一年却只有一天。正如我试图不要太过狂热地期盼他的到来，我也尽量不对他的离开畏惧太甚。这二者对于我来说都难以，或者说根本无法控制。风有时吹来北极的冰雪，有时吹来撒哈拉的沙砾。然而，只有在石芥草从我石头小屋的裂缝中钻进来，带着它那被擦伤的树叶与小白花，蔓延在拉长的暮光下时，风才会把Potter吹来。他跨过格鲁尼岛崎岖的山脊，深色的斗篷像船帆一样折叠又展开。我站在牢笼里布满岩石的岸滩上，看着我的狱卒渐渐接近，像一只偏离航线的船。像一只因风暴而落单的鸟。我的血液听起来和我脚下的海浪一样汹涌，在地表下的洞穴中轰鸣。那是这座小岛灵魂中昏暗无光的密室。</p>
<p>在很久以前，我摆脱了羞耻感。大部分的，即使不是全部，因为羞耻的概念在我身上已经失去了少得可怜的意义。它的存在需要特定的环境：耻于面对家庭，社会或是上帝。但像我曾经有过的许多感受一样，一旦它流下来，风就会马上把它吹走，一点一点地，就像它一点点地撕裂格鲁尼岛邮政局长固执地不断替换上的英国国旗。那些红色和蓝色和白色的碎布片被扔到北海里，像奇怪的无字信件。有一次我听见那些男人们，刚从长达一个月的鲱鱼捕捞中返航，谈论着被他们渔网捞上来的破布。他们在法罗兰群岛以北一千五百英里。三天前刚去了克拉克斯维克的酒吧。一张英国国旗在海浪间与他们的银色宠儿一同跳跃。他们把它拧干，然后带回家。一个多世纪以来，住在海岛上的传统女士们一直用这样的碎布缝制被子，再用金线绣上日期或者新探索的海域作为花纹。</p>
<p>我觉得那是种古怪，却又恰当的激励。也许以后某天我会带着Harry去看看这个。但话又说回来，离开一床被子却只是为了去看另一床似乎毫无意义，再说了，我怀疑他是否能明白他为什么应该来看这个。这样的麻瓜产物，装满了老女人和女孩们因他们的男人带回来的故土碎片而起的伤感情绪，只会不断地提醒她们，离开不只是危险的（那些饱经风霜且磨损的布胜于雄辩地证明了这个事实）。而且不可能实现。你总是会被找到，然后被遣返。</p>
<p>至于我，我自己，曾经亲自摸索出了这个道理，那是在第一年里，我试图逃跑的时候。他跟踪我到了托尔斯港，刚好在冬至前。他像风暴一样呼啸掠过挪威海，他的幻影显形卷起寒冷的干雪抽在我脸上，刺痛了我的脸颊。他穿着黑色的长袍，脸色比长袍更加阴暗。他用咒语让我跪下，然后揪住我的一把头发，把我的头向后扯，突然，不知何故的，我意识到了什么。没人知道这件事。我是Potter的小秘密。我咽了口口水，清楚的察觉到自己的喉结沿着喉咙的弧线滑动时那锯齿状的轨迹。</p>
<p>“你”，他粗声粗气地说，把我的头向后扯得远。你。</p>
<p>不，我的羞耻感早就没了。</p>
<p>在小屋里的狭小空间来回走动，打开窗户，又扫掉窗台上的沙子，我感觉到地球正绕着它的轴线向光明、生命与温暖转去。我微笑，知道这是一个非常古老的魔法，它击溃了人类对于左右它的企图。好运可以左右天气或者潮水的涌动，但不能影响五朔节时的春季拖船。即使在这儿。在这儿，天地间没有任何东西可以拯救薄瓦片和湿茅草。在这儿，生活可以被归结为一锅由单音节词组成的汤。石头。青草。沙子。大海。在这儿，少有昆虫栖身以至于海鸟的尸体被剥除到只剩骨头需要几个季度的时间。<strong>上帝的牙齿啊</strong>，村民们几乎用这句话来回答一切。即使在这十年半里一直和他们分享这些被离弃的群岛，我仍然不知道这句话到底是一个问候，一个劝诫，或仅仅是一个对共享环境的确认。这并不重要。不管怎样，它似乎总是能传达必要的意义。</p>
<p><strong>你和麻瓜们相处得怎样，</strong><strong>Malfoy</strong><strong>？</strong>Potter曾经这么问过，那是在早期，在他还没有意识到他根本不需要羞辱我来使我听话之前。这个问题毫无意义，而且还相当愚蠢。我早就发现，岛上的七十六个居民，每一个都是巫师，要么至少是个混血。而我自己，被夺去了魔杖，又在魔法部的监控下被禁止施咒，倒至少算是半个麻瓜。我只是耸耸肩。毕竟，我们短暂的相处时光不能被浪费在一件像言语这样的微不足道的事情上。</p>
<p>当然，除非那些言语恰巧是命令，比如<strong>过来</strong>。 </p>
<p>弯腰。</p>
<p>看着我。</p>
<p>在每年的其他时间里，他的这些要求是否也会得到满足？或者只是因为在这块渐渐苏醒的土地上有什么东西在对他歌唱？一首他无法拒绝的人鱼的歌，让他像一艘遇难船一样紧靠我身体的海岸。<strong>让我来</strong>，他第一次这么说的时候，正笨手笨脚地倒腾绳子，手指和被风吹红的脸颊都笨得可以。他笨拙地把我绑在床头板上，角度也没弄对。不过就算没能插进来，他也会射的。他在喉咙深处呻吟，浸湿了我双腿之间的床垫，正当雨点气势汹汹地砸在小小的窗户上。我仍在为被他临时用球塞住嘴导致的缺氧硬挺，我扭动着把腿撒开，然后释放在了在他的手指间。这时他才明白，开始把手指滑进来，在敏感的入口处曲起关节，(很明显是无意地)擦过我深处的那点。我短暂地失去了意识，而当我变得没有意识的时候，Potter开始了他那可敬的极具占有欲的卑微的道歉。他失去了控制......他不是故意的.....噢，上帝啊，他知道他不该这样，但拜托了他能再这么来一下吗？</p>
<p>与世隔绝促成平日不太可能的情爱，这十多年以来，当水獭在博恩德岛的潮池中度过了整个夏天后，带着她的宝宝们回到布鲁拉码头下的冬季避难所，去享受数量可观的被腌鱼制造者们丢在满是汽油而溜滑的港口的整桶鱼内脏，我失落的感觉越来越少。当燕子们回到茅草屋檐下的巢穴时，我也不再兴高采烈。但我居然有点儿爱上Potter了，这有什么好奇怪的？Potter，他会局促不安地站在我的门口，会在我把茶递给他时露出比小学生还小学生的受惊表情然后躲闪着低下头，会在脱掉衣服后赤裸着身子为自己的欲望脸红。</p>
<p>我们从不谈起内陆的新闻。我不知道我的父母是否在阿兹卡班的判决下幸存，我也不了解Potter在那边是怎么过的。他是结婚了还是单身。他有孩子吗。我对这些基本的情况一无所知，但尽管如此，我向他敞开灵魂，臣服在他脚下，就像那些贝壳和海藻。就像条叼回浮木的狗。我给他的越多，他能带回家的就越多，带着我，每次带着一丁点儿，离开博恩德岛。在他离开之后，我想象他独身而又禁欲地住在一间平凡的公寓里，他坐在床上解开自己的鞋带。这些海岛上的沙子总是设法钻进每一个缝隙和缺口，死守在针织衫的线孔里，聚集在关着的橱柜里的闲置茶杯杯底。他出神地看着一粒沙从一只鞋子里倒出来，接着是另一只。每次他踩在地板上都会想起我。这一粒沙子带着回忆设法钻进了他的心底的嫩肉。</p>
<p>于是它被磨成了珍珠。</p>
<p>风从东北吹来，凉爽而新鲜。在他穿越格鲁尼岛时，它会吹在他的脸上，拂起他黑色的头发，就像苍白蜡烛上的火焰。岛的另一头有个隐蔽的海湾，他在那儿幻影显形。其实没必要躲到这么远，博恩德岛的海岸会提供合适的遮蔽。但这些年过去，我开始明白，这是因为他想要走这段路。他背对着内陆，身前是一片荒芜，除了低矮的杂草、岩石和更远处那闪闪发光的海。<strong>Draco</strong><strong>！</strong>他喊道，把我的名字抛在风中。它到达我耳边时已经变成了一声低语，在经历过一个没有他的漫长冬天后，我感觉到自己的血液开始解冻。这感觉就像盲目的信仰，我转过脸向着夕阳。向着家。向着Harry。他朝我推进，黑色的，飞快的，像是黄昏。接下来的几个小时，他如同暴风一样冲撞着我。那种让大船沉没，再吐出支离破碎的桅杆的暴风。但是我被绑住了。被温柔绑上的绳结死死固定住。我就在他想要干我的地方，就在由白色床单组成的港湾里。我脸上的汗水被风干成盐粒，木质的床架因为他一浪接一浪的戳弄摇摇欲坠。有一次他告诉我说有时候，就在我射出来之前，我颤抖得像一艘撞上了码头的船，如果他紧紧地抱住我，就能感受到高潮在我的骨头里回荡，像甲板上的木头因撞击而震动，像钢梁承受着大海与海岸的突然冲撞。我相信他的话，因为在那些瞬间里，我只能感受到充满自由的甜蜜的极乐。插销与绳索被挣开。绳子留下的瘀伤清晰地提醒着我释放的感觉，只要那么一瞬间，从博恩德岛中释放。 </p>
<p><strong>Draco</strong>，他低语，撩开我前额的头发。<strong>回到我身边。</strong>他的意思是“呼吸。”他的意思是“恢复意识。”但是我所能听到的，只有钥匙在锁孔中转动的声音。有时，在涌入的氧气将手指和脚趾的知觉还给我的时候，我会呜咽哭泣，我不知道这是不是因为我太不想回来。还是说因为我太想回来。</p>
<p>布鲁雷岛上的孩子们已经点燃了篝火。几缕油腻的黑烟从旧轮胎上升起，泡在松节油里的光束斑驳了地平线。和这里的所有事物一样，眼前的景象美得古怪。Harry的斗篷会沾上这味道，当他到达时，冬天所留下的一切都在燃烧。坏了的，不再有用的。他会用尴尬的坐立不安来填满小屋的每一个角落，他的手指梳理着他的头发，指甲被咬到了肉里。他会出现在门口，然后在地板上留下泥迹。他的出现就像天气的变化，神秘而令人愉悦。他会把他的靴子靠在壁炉旁，手托着茶杯上楼。在我的床上，他会让我身体里的肌腱像被拨动的竖琴琴弦一样渴望着他，当我竭力地在绳结中挣动时，他为这些声音感到心满意足。</p>
<p>从门旁边的衣架上扯下斗篷，我踏进了傍晚的紫铜色暮光，走上高高的向着西边的堤坝，站在格鲁内岛的影子里，揣着很多没有答案的问题。他今年会来么？他会变得不一样么？他会像蛇甩掉它所蜕的皮一样甩掉这个与我有关的秘密么？这一次，当他的拇指紧压住我的喉咙，他会松手么？在我的脚下，海浪涌来，把自己拍碎在岩石上，一遍又一遍。它们拖着无数鹅卵石撤退的声音就像一声叹息。一遍又一遍。我闭上眼，感觉到地球的倾斜。我是一块搁在不稳桌子上的大理石。一艘在天地相接处的航船。风把我的头发吹到我的脸上，我的长袍拍打着我的小腿。风是个永恒的伴侣，以至于我总是能轻易地想象出它的形状。金线把一千片的我缝合起来，它把他们绑在一起，就像Harry的秘密把我绑在这里。把我绑在博恩德岛。</p>
<p>太阳从地平线上落下，掉进格鲁内岛耸立的岩石的缝隙里，把光线投在我的脸上。我睁开眼，眨掉被突然的强光刺激出的眼泪。在我背后的丘陵里，一只布谷鸟叫了，那声音充满着一种神秘而哀伤的快乐，用盖尔语来说，那啼声是为了<em>uaigneach</em>，它不能被翻作英文。我深吸一口气然后憋住它直到难受，此时在山顶上，Harry正迈着步子走来，他的斗篷被风吹到身后，就像一艘全速前进的船的尾浪。在他的声音到达的同时，我本能地举起手迎接。</p>
<p>我感觉到血液在我的血管里涌动。<em>Bealltainn. Sanntach tàrladh.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“uaigneach”是苏格兰盖尔语，为“heart-peeling”。<br/>“Bealltainn”即贝尔丹火焰节，一个每年举行一次的盖尔族艺术节，象征夏天的开始。<br/>“Sanntach tàrladh”可译为“最终”。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>